


sometimes you just gotta

by GravDanger



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravDanger/pseuds/GravDanger
Summary: :)





	sometimes you just gotta

Shun was walking through the front of Maruchos mansion when he saw Dan running torward him.  
as Dan ran past him he yelled "GO CRAZY AAAAAHHHH! GO STUPID AAAAHHHH, GO CRAZY... GO STUPID... AAAAAAHHH GO CRAZY YEAH!" 

thats it... thats the whole fic

**Author's Note:**

> im back


End file.
